


My Angel

by SmolNita



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Antichrist, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Violence, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNita/pseuds/SmolNita
Summary: !READ!It was never easy being an outcast, being a daughter a man who had been the most powerful warlock ever to walk earth. The witches did not accept her as their own as she is a daughter of a man who had defiled one of their own just for his own interests. Forced to live in the "all boys warlock school", her life will take a turn after a particular warlock is brought to the school.





	My Angel

It had been 10 years since he died, 10 years of loneliness but peace. This was the first time she had came to his grave. A lonely tombstone centered at the highest point of the old graveyard, looking over hills and forests. A sea of yellow and red leafs, yet it was soo warm for a day in October. Silver locks falling to her shoulders and beyond as she took her hat off. Kneeling down, it had been soo long since she had even spoke his name out loud, the graveyard seemed soo old everyone had forgotten it. Not a living soul in it expect Angel. Yes, that was her name. Angel Gryffon, daughter of Alex Gryffon. Yet every resting place, almost every, had two people resting there for eternity while her father stood alone. As he stood in life, as she now stands. Alone, an outcast. Looked down on because of who's daughter she is, who's blood runs through her veins. People called her many things, one of them being a true Angel walking on this earth. The softness of her gaze, the lightness of her touch. A soul soo fragile it could break it two so easily but she stood strong. Light blue eyes adorned her, a gift from her father. The only gift, the rest of it was only a prison sentence which he so desperately made clear to the warlocks which still run the school. Keeping her away from any witch, no one really knew her father well and so she was left to rot in the all boys school. Denied all training, Angel felt as if she was a painting on the wall, a portrait of some warlock that did huge thighs. Only she did nothing great, she was stuck in time. Watching everyone learn and advance while she could only stay silent and do as she was told. Looking away from the faded letters on the marble tombstone, Angels eyes reached to the sky. The clouds seemed like waves, wishing her wings weren't clipped. Would she ever be free of the heavy shackles binding her to the past. There was a very heavy feeling sitting on her shoulders, as if she should just leave. The silence of the graveyard was oddly satisfying. The girl wore a black dress that came down just above her knees, red bottoms that were as well black but polished to where they shined in the day light. In her right hand, Angel held a rose that was a deep red color. Setting it down beside the tombstone, she wished he would rest in peace even if he didn't deserve that. Straightening up, Angel brought her hand up to her lips, placing a kiss on top of her fingers and then slowly moving them across the tombstone. Even if he was such a terrible man in life, Angel couldn't hold back but to show affection. After an hour passed, the girl turned her back on the tombstone she had been visiting and made her way out of the graveyard. Morbid yet final, this was where everyone ended up. Walking through the gates, Angels personal driver welcomed her back. Drawing a small nod from the girl that didn't seem to smile in return just like she always did. "If you need anything Miss, let me know. " The driver opened the backdoor for her. Getting nothing as a response, the middle aged man could feel the sadness ooze from the girl he knew for a long time now. As she got older, this became more and more recent. Non the less, the drive to the hole underground was not short. As night fall bestowed itself, the Gryffon girl was sound asleep in the back of the spacious car. The sudden stop did not wake her, the lonely sculpture standing in the middle of what once was an all boy school, after being burnt to the ground. The sculpture was all that was left of it after the riot eventually stopped. Nothing worse than angry neighbors. Ariel, the Grand Chancellor awaited the car he saw off earlier in the afternoon. Impatient, his arms crossed over his chest with what seemed a expression of an excited child. Once the car stopped right in front of him, the man practically ran over to the back to fetch his most praised possession. Angel, still asleep had woken up as the car door swung open. "Come now, we have a new student I want you to meet. " He flashed a smile, extending his hand to help the half asleep girl. "W-Why exactly? " Angels voice was small, surprised by the way Ariel pulled her out and dragged her to the entrance. Not looking back at her, he spoke. "He is a special one, just like you Angel. " The atmosphere was tense, the group of warlocks gathered in the common room, nothing out of the ordinary but Angel felt a huge weight on her chest, Ariel still not letting go of her hand as the man led her to the well known office she usually would end up at, due to her sneaking books into her room. Which was obviously against all rules that were made for her. After the doors closed behind her, Angel tugged her hand away from Ariels grip. "What do you mean by 'special'? I'm only here because of my father you obeyed for some stupid reason. " Angel felt the heat rise to her cheeks as Ariel cleared his throat, looking behind Angel as if someone stood there. With an expression of confusion, Angels brows furrowed. Turning her head to set her eyes upon a boy, soft curled hair framing his sharp cheekbones. Eyes piercing through her soul even if they were filled with uncertainty, just like her own. He wore all black, not the uniforms the other warlocks wore. Thigh black jeans and a plain black shirt, the boots he wore reminded her of something she'd wear if she was allowed to do so. He stood silently, the cat like look he had was just a mask. He seemed...so pure. After Angel caught herself staring at the poor boy who was around her age, she guessed. Ariel spoke up. "I wanted you to meet Michael, Michael Langdon. He is our new student. I thought it would only be appropriate if you two-" Angel turned her head towards the man, glaring at him with a fire in her eyes. "As if it matters, I'm here for nothing other than to rot. My fathers last wish. If you indent to keep it that way I'd advise you to stop saying I'm special. " Angel felt tears gather up in her eyes. It was the truth, nothing more nothing less. Suddenly, all of the candles in the room died. Only the smoke slowly flowing from the stem of the candle. "Did I do that? " Angel looked back at Michael who had the same wide eyed look on his face, was he afraid to talk? After she could even turn her head properly, Ariel delivered a harsh slap across her cheek. Angel fell to her knees, holding up her hand to the now red cheek that started to pulse. Tears finally breaking lose, she quivered softly. Something in Michael seemed to push him to his knees and hold the poor girl by the shoulders, to comfort her. "I told you, time and time again. Stop acting like a brat. You have everything you could ever want here, you have no idea what the world outside of these walls are. Don't start acting like you have the right to talk down to me! " Ariel seemed to have lost his temper. "You can't even welcome him properly. What did your father think when he decided to let you live. " Michael stood up slowly. "I don't like people who pick on weaker ones for the sake of superiority. " Curling his fingers up into his palm, a fist formed. Before anything escalated, Angel found the strength to stand up. Running out of the office, only the heels of her shoes could be heard as she ran up to her room along with the the chatter of the other warlocks. Ariel stood down, it felt like a duel would break out. He could not hurt a student even if he wanted to show Michael he was the one in charge here in this coven. Michael still staring daggers at his new acquaintance. "Don't mind her, she's always like this when someone knew comes around. " Walking to a chair which had a desk made out of dark wood. The man sat down in an amused fashion. "Hell, I'd be like that as well if I was stuck in four walls with nothing but memories and books I've read over filthy times. " Michael squinted at the man, watching Ariels every move as the man took his round hat off. "Sit Michael, we have a lot of work to do. " Michael and Ariel fell into a deep conversation afterwards. No one mentioning the girl that would play a huge role in the future, or were they even aware of it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work that I put on here and I hope I'll get good feed back. I won't bother you with notes tho! If I get enough positive feedback then I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it! ❤


End file.
